


Prove Me Wrong

by lovelyisthenight (sparkle_1)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/lovelyisthenight
Summary: Good god, there are practically hearts in Victor's eyes.Yuri gets up from his chair to walk to his room, rolling his eyes.I swear I won’t be that gross when I'm in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back when I was still figuring out how, exactly, I wanted to write these characters, and if you've read any of my other Otayuri fics, you'll probably see some difference in characterization/writing style. Please bear this in mind. <3

.4

“Yuuri!”

Yuri lifts his head on instinct when he hears the name, even though he knows he's not the one being called. He watches as Katsudon skates to the edge of the rink where Victor is standing on the other side.

“I need to leave early to go shopping, but I'll see you at home, okay?”

A scowl forms on Yuri's face. They're so _domestic_ all the time. It's revolting.

Yuri can't help but continue to watch them. But it's because they're so _disgusting!_ Who would be able to look away from something so _gross?_

As he sees Victor place a lingering kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, he thinks, _I'll never be caught dead doing something like that._

.3

Victor's been staring at his phone for a while now.

He's not even doing anything with it. He's just sprawled over the couch on his stomach, _staring_ at it with that gross, lovesick smile stuck on his face. Occasionally he'll tap the screen to refresh it when it gets dim, but that's about it.

Yuri can't take it anymore.

“What the hell are you looking at that's so fascinating?”

Victor turns to look at him. That _look_ is still on his face. Vaguely, Yuri thinks that he'll probably regret asking. But it's too late now.

“Yuuri texted me,” Victor sighs.

Yuri doesn't even bother to hold back his groan. He had thought that with Katsudon bask in Hasetsu to visit his family, all the sappy shit would cease, for at least a little while. Apparently not.

“You've seriously been staring at a text from your fiance for _five minutes?”_

“It's a _goodnight_ text! Look!”

It takes a second for his eyes to focus on the phone screen being shoved under his nose, but sure enough, there it is.

 **My love <3<3<3:** _Goodnight,Victor. Sleep well. xoxo_

Yuri is unimpressed.

“And that's such an amazing text because…”

“You'll understand when you're in love, Yurio.”

Good god, there are practically _hearts_ in Victor's eyes.

Yuri gets up from his chair to walk to his room, rolling his eyes.

 _I swear I won't be that gross when_ I'm _in love._

.2

“What flavor do you want, Yurio?”

Yuri looks up from scrolling through his Instagram to scowl at Katsudon.

“I can order my own ice cream, moron!”

He stalks up to the counter, turning his nose up at Katsudon as he moves out of the way to stand closer to Victor.

“Two scoops of strawberry in a waffle cone, _please,”_ he grits out.

Yuri hadn't planned on spending an entire day downtown with the two of them, but they had offered to pay for whatever he wanted to buy, and who could resist that?

He should have known they were going to be gross all day. Whenever Yuri looks over at them, they’re all cozied up together, or whispering to each other. Once he had even seen Victor _nuzzling_ into Yuuri’s _hair._

Like, with his face.

It was gross.

Not to mention the _hand-holding._ That was the worst. It was like someone had stuck their hands together with superglue.

Even now, they're holding hands! Victor's trying to pay for their ice cream with only one hand, which is kind of hilarious to watch, but it's also taking way longer than necessary.

“Just let go of Katsudon’s hand for two seconds so we can pay and get out of here.”

Victor freezes. Turns. Looks Yuri dead in the eye.

Katsudon is looking between the two of them, trying to stifle a smirk.

Victor opens his mouth.

“Would you like to hold it for me?”

Yuri sputters as his face heats up in anger.

“Wha - no, why the fuck would you - of fucking _course_ I don't want to hold his hand, what the _fuck?”_

“Language, Yurio!”

Katsudon looks way too amused right now.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Yuri grabs his ice cream from the wary-looking worker and stomps towards the door, leaving Victor looking smug and Katsudon laughing, and the two of them still fucking joined at the hands.

 _Hand-holding is such a_ stupid _thing to do,_ Yuri silently rants. _I hope I never have to do it with someone._

.1

Yuri turns his body along with his character on the screen, strategically pressing the buttons on his controller to defeat Katsudon once and for all.

Turns out, he's almost as good at video games as Yuri.

_Almost._

Or at least, he _would_ be if he weren't always being distracted by _Victor._ Who is currently snuggled up next to Katsudon on the couch, kissing his fucking _neck._

Yuri rolls his eyes from where he's sitting on the floor below them.

Katsudon's character suddenly stops moving on the screen, giving Yuri an unexpected, but welcome opportunity to beat him.

Until he turns around to gloat.

Because, apparently, Katsudon had dropped his controller, in favor of _cuddling_ with Victor.

Victor, who is now sitting on Yuuri's lap and is _stroking_ his _face._

And all this is going on less than two feet in front of Yuri.

Oh, the joys of living with an engaged couple.

“Are you fucking serious right now?”

Victor looks up lazily.

“What?”

“You made Katsudon lose the game with your stupid _cuddling!”_

Victor raises an eyebrow.

“I mean, I would've won anyway, obviously,” Yuri continues. “But that's just cruel, to distract someone like that in the middle of a game.”

Yuuri laughs.

“I think your definition of ‘cruel’ might be a little off,” he says.

With a huff, Yuri turns back to the TV.

“What's so great about cuddling, anyway?”

He can practically _hear_ Katsudon smiling before he answers, the smug asshole.

“I can't explain it, exactly,” he begins.

“Good, cause I didn't ask you to.”

Katsudon pauses.

Oh, yeah.

“Whatever! It's stupid, and _I'm_ sure as fuck never gonna do it.”

.0

 _Everyone_ shows up to Victor and Yuuri's wedding.

It's in Hasetsu, so Yuuri's entire family and everyone from the Ice Castle are there. Yakov came for Victor, and all the skaters somehow made time to travel all the way to Japan from their respective countries for the wedding.

Including Otabek Altin.

Honestly, Yuri probably would have just told him to come even if he hadn't been invited. They had grown incredibly close in the couple of years since that first meeting in Barcelona, and Otabek is the first person Yuri can actually, honestly say is his best friend.

(And maybe his first crush. Whatever. Crushes are stupid, anyway.)

They haven't seen each other in person since their last competition a few months ago, so it's nice to actually talk face to face, rather than on Skype or by texting.

They're also eye to eye. At 17, Yuri is now the same height as Otabek, and still growing. Soon, he'll be looking down at him.

That's a strange thought.

As soon as Otabek had arrived the day before the wedding, Yuri had dragged him to the room he was staying in and informed him that since there wasn't enough space for everyone in Yu-topia, they would have to share a room.

(Yuri tried to sound reluctant about this. He may have failed, just a little bit.)

So, here they are in their room, getting dressed half an hour before the wedding. Yuri has been trying to tie this stupid fucking tie for ages, and is just about to give up when Otabek reaches over and gently pulls Yuri's hands away from his neck, replacing them with his own.

Yuri watches strong, deft fingers expertly tie a knot and push it up to the collar of his shirt. He swallows. He should thank Otabek, he should -

“I could've fucking done it.”

_Ah yes, eloquent as always._

Otabek just smiles and walks out the door.

_Asshole._

Yuri grabs his suit jacket and stalks out after him.

···

Weddings are fucking _boring._

The ceremony has been going on for what feels like hours, and all the rest of the skaters down the row from Otabek and Yuri are crying. Even JJ is wiping away tears.

Yuri hasn't even been paying attention.

No, he's been too distracted by the fact that Otabek is sitting so close to him, and their arms have been touching throughout the whole thing, and if Yuri moves his leg _just so,_ maybe their knees will brush -

Anyway, the ceremony _finally_ ends, and as they're helping set up chairs and tables for the reception, Yuri leans close to Otabek and whispers, “That was fucking boring, right?”

Otabek shrugs. “I thought it was nice.”

Yuri grunts.

“Whatever.”

···

The Katsuki family, as Yuri finds out, really knows how to party.

Loud music blares from the speakers, the dance floor is filled with moving bodies, and there is a _lot_ of alcohol.

Technically, Yuri isn't allowed to drink yet, but he finds that no one’s really paying attention to him as he drinks flute after flute of champagne, steadily getting drunker throughout the night.

After downing another, he sets the empty glass down on the nearest table and turns back around to face the person standing next to him, keeping him steady.

Oh.

It's Otabek.

A large smile starts to spread across Yuri's face.

“Bekaaaa!” he slurs.

Otabek raises an eyebrow.

“What, Yuri?”

Yuri sighs contentedly, wrapping an arm around Otabek.

“I'm so glad you're here… everything is always more _fun_ when you're here…”

Otabek's shoulders are shaking slightly. Otabek is laughing at him - why is Otabek laughing at him?

 _“Bekaaaa,_ stop laughing at me!”

The other man quickly schools his expression. He clears his throat, stating seriously, “I always knew you were a happy drunk.”

Yuri gasps.

“I'm _drunk?”_

And Otabek is laughing again. Yuri crosses his arms, pouting.

“Why are you _laughing_ at me, Beka? Don't you _like_ me?”

Otabek comes down from his laughter to answer.

“Of course I like you.”

The smile returns to Yuri's face. He leans into Otabek conspiratorially, whispering, “I like you too.”

Now Otabek is smiling that little smile, the one he only lets Yuri see.

It's such a pretty smile… and it's right there, inches from Yuri's own mouth…

Yuri lets out a little giggle before flinging his arms over Otabek's shoulders again.

“Yuri, what - ”

He’s cut off by Yuri smashing their mouths together, effectively silencing him.

Otabek stiffens. He pries his lips from Yuri's, gently but firmly, and pushes at Yuri’s shoulders until there's a respectable distance between them.

“Yura, we can't,” Otabek insists softly.

Yuri reaches for him again, still giggling.

“Why not?”

“Because you're drunk, and I don't want you to do something you might regret later.”

“I won't regret it, I promise!” Yuri argues earnestly.

“Try again when you're sober, and then maybe I'll believe you.”

The smile turns into a pout.

“But I love you!”

Otabek closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

“Alright, I think you're done for the night,” he says. “Let's get you inside the house and into bed, okay?”

Yuri follows him blindly away from the crowd back inside to their room.

When Otabek deposits him onto his bed roll, Yuri's hand reaches up to drag him down next to him.

“Yuri - ”

“Please, Beka?”

Otabek lets out a resigned sigh.

“Alright.”

···

Yuri blinks his eyes open, squinting at the sunlight shining through the window. Everything is so _bright,_ and his head is killing him. He must have had a lot to drink at the wedding.

Something is moving directly behind him. Frowning, he turns to look over his shoulder, and his heart skips a couple beats as he realizes that Otabek is lying next to him.

Like, on the same bed roll and everything.

What the fuck had happened last night?

Had they slept together? Wait, no, they’re both wearing clothes, that's stupid.

Yuri's heart skips another beat when Otabek's eyes flutter open.

Otabek smiles sheepishly up at him.

“Hi,” he whispers.

Yuri swallows.

“What…” he begins. “What… happened last night?”

The smile slowly drops from Otabek's face. He clears his throat.

“Um.”

Yuri rolls his eyes, only to wince when his headache flares up in response.

“Just tell me, asshole.”

Otabek sighs.

“You got drunk, and... tried to make out with me.”

Yuri swears his heart stops beating altogether.

“No…”

“And then you told me you loved me.”

Yuri can't _believe_ this. He rolls away from Otabek, burying his face in his pillow.

“You're fucking kidding.”

Otabek is silent beside him.

_Great._

Yuri sighs and lifts his head.

“And what did _you_ say?” he demands.

Otabek meets his eyes before replying.

“I told you to try again, when you were sober, and then I'd believe you.”

Yuri stares.

And stares.

He stares for a long time, he thinks. He doesn't really know. His brain kind of shuts down, fixating on what that seems to imply.

“...Yuri?”

He starts.

He clears his throat.

He takes a deep breath.

“And you'd… you'd be… okay with that?”

Otabek smiles a little.

“Yes, I would,” he states simply.

Apparently, Yuri's heart can't seem to make up its mind today, because now it's beating so hard Yuri thinks it might burst out of his chest.

Tentatively, Yuri reaches out to lightly touch Otabek's jaw, slowly moving his hand around to cup the back of his head.

It feels… kind of weird, honestly. There's a little bit of stubble on Otabek's cheek that scrapes against his hand, but the bit of skin right below his ear is smooth. Yuri strokes it with his thumb experimentally, and is fascinated by the way Otabek's eyes slowly fall shut in response.

Quickly, before he can lose his courage, Yuri closes his eyes and kisses him.

It's a bit of an awkward angle, with the both of them only sitting half-upright, and it's definitely not a perfect kiss, because Yuri's lips kind of landed on just the corner of Otabek's mouth. But they quickly correct themselves, Otabek opening and closing his mouth on top of Yuri's, Yuri sliding his hand up to loosely grip Otabek's hair.

Yuri's heart might actually explode if it beats any faster.

They don't so much as end the kiss as they do gently fall out of it, laying their heads back down on the pillows, pressing small kisses to each other's lips before pulling apart just enough for Otabek to whisper, “I love you, too.”

.1

Yuri scrolls through his Instagram listlessly, stopping at a picture Phichit had taken at the wedding last night.

It's a photo of Victor and Katsudon during their first dance, pressed close together and staring deeply into each other's eyes, matching smiles on their faces.

“That's fucking disgusting,” Yuri remarks out loud.

Otabek looks up from his book, scooting across the couch to rest his chin on Yuri's shoulder and see the picture Yuri's looking at.

Yuri freezes when Otabek winds an arm around him.

 _Is he… is he fucking_ cuddling _me?_

No. _No._ Yuri Plisetsky does not _cuddle._ Cuddling is for morons, like Victor and Katsudon.

But then Otabek tilts his head so the sides of their heads are touching, and that kind of feels good...

Otabek, completely oblivious to Yuri's internal struggle, lets out a thoughtful hum.

“It's sort of nice,” he says.

What?

Oh, yeah, the picture.

Yuri can feel his face heating up even as he allows himself to relax back onto Otabek's arm.

“Whatever,” he protests weakly.

.2

Yuri skates to the edge of the rink, igniting the cheers of the crowd, and replays everything that had just gone wrong during his free skate.

He had put a hand on the ice after several of his jumps. And he fucking stepped out of the quad Salchow and _fell._

It’s this latest fucking growth spurt that’s throwing him off. Before, he’d been able to deal with them okay, but now that he’s taller, controlling his body is getting harder and harder.

“Yura?”

He finishes placing the skate guards on his feet and steps out of the rink, slowly making his way to the kiss and cry.

“Yura!”

Otabek's call comes from closer this time. Yuri looks up just as Otabek stops next to him.

Otabek immediately reaches for his hand and locks their fingers together, squeezing gently.

“Are you alright?” he asks quietly.

There are news cameras capturing every moment. Yuri doesn't think he can find it in himself to care.

He tilts his head down to look at their interlocked hands. Otabek's thumb is lightly stroking his knuckles, back and forth, back and forth...

He can't stop the little tugging at the corner of his mouth as he squeezes back.

“I think so,” he whispers.

.3

 **You:** _hey_

 **You:** _what's up_

 **Beka <3:** _Yuri, it's one in the morning._

 **You:** _no???_

 **You:** _it's like 10_

 **Beka <3:** _Yuri._

 **Beka <3:** _Time zones._

 **You:** _…_

 **You:** _right. sry_

 **Beka <3:** _Good night, Yura_

 **You:** _night_

 **You:** _❤_

Yuri isn't expecting him to respond, but when his phone lights up with another text, he quickly fumbles to open it.

 **Beka <3:** _❤_

“What are you smiling at, Yurio?”

Yuri startles at Victor's teasing tone and immediately scowls.

“None of your business, moron!”

“Ah, you're blushing, too!”

Victor tries to lean closer to see Yuri's phone, undeterred by Yuri's valiant efforts at shoving him away.

“No, I'm not! Shut up!”

Yuri succeeds in escaping from Victor by quickly standing up from the couch, leaving him sprawled out on the cushions.

“I'm going to bed,” he announces smugly.

“Say hello to your boyfriend for me, Yurio!”

Yuri rolls his eyes and doesn't respond to Victor.

And if he takes out his phone to look at the text several more times during the night, his heart racing and his cheeks heating every time he sees the heart emoji Beka sent him…

Well, it's not like Victor needs to know that.

.4

“Beka!”

Yuri watches as Otabek surveys the busy airport, trying to place his shout. As soon as he spots Yuri, he makes his way through the throngs of people over to him, suitcase in tow.

As soon as he's within reaching distance, Yuri's flinging his arms around him, fully noticing just how much taller he is than Otabek, now.

“Are you hungry?” he asks as he pulls away. “And don't say you ate on the plane, I know that food is shit.”

Otabek shrugs.

“I could eat,” he says.

“Good, I'll make you pirozhki when we get home.”

Otabek drapes an arm across Yuri's shoulders and presses his lips softly to Yuri's cheek, whispering, “I'd like that,” before taking back his arm and walking off towards the parking garage.

Yuri watches him go for a few moments, lifting a hand to the spot where Otabek had kissed him.

_Goddamnit, I'm so fucking in love with him._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know same-sex marriage isn't legal in Japan. In an interview, Kubo said that the prejudice in the real world didn't carry over to the Yuri!!! On Ice world, and I'm interpreting that as applying to marriage rights, as well. 
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos give my life meaning. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
